


Still Into You

by BonnyWrites



Series: Narya&Solas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Couple, F/M, My Canon, Romance, Sad, timeline-after end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyWrites/pseuds/BonnyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Years After defeating Corypheus, Inquisitor Narya Lavellan gets a visitor from the past. Is it the same man she loved once? He had come back, but will she take him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still Into You - Chapter 1

Narya sighed and looked into sunset. A faint memory came up to her mind and she sighed again. She was feeling sad,still sad, after almost two years. A lot had changed since that day, there was a new Divine, freedom for all mages and peace. The Inquisition hadn’t corrected all the wrongs to rights yet though. There was still work to be done.

But two years ago. He had left her. Right after the battle, right after defeating Corypheus. No explanations, no nothing,. Just some words that were to assure her ,that all they had was true and real. But had it been ? Or had it all been just another illusion made by him ? Another trick in the Fade?

Narya sighed again. She had tried to forget it all during these long months. She had failed at it since the pain was still there. She could feel it tearing her heart apart. His words back then echoed in her mind still hurting”I can’t do it, I’m sorry.” How she had begged, cried, asked, him to stay and he still had left. Leaving her alone.

After that Cole had spent a lot of time exploring their thoughts . He had been trying so hard to heal the pain in both of them, never succeeding in it. And finally he had shut Cole out. Towards the end, he had been more distant every day. But still, in rare moments, he had looked at her, his eyes were filled with love and affection. It confused Narya. It had confused then and it did so now.

She leaned on the balcony railing. The sun was already set, coloring everything red. She felt a warm breeze on her face. It was warming, comforting, blowing away all her sorrow and sad thoughts. "You are still so beautiful." a soft voice behind her said. Turning over, with her heart rushing it’s beat ,she gasped from shock and surprise.

Familiar small smile greeted her. Those familiar eyes. The ones that held secrets in them and now looked at her as if pleading for something. Forgiveness maybe? Everything in him was like it had been. His gentle hands which held her once. Those lips that she had kissed so many times. He looked exactly the same as before.

“Solas” Narya exhaled out. Still stunned and shocked, looking wide-eyed at the man she loved.


	2. Still Into You - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas tells Narya why he left. But is he the man he used to be? Can Narya trust him?

There he was with that tiny smile of his, looking a bit hesitant, but still earnest . He let his gaze linger on Narya’s face and just stood there, waiting. He had came back. That thought circled around Narya’s mind, giving her a restless feeling.

Still, Narya couldn’t prevent a tiny flicker of joy in her heart. She couldn’t help herself from moving bit closer to Solas. He still leaned on his staff and was smiling. Narya stopped herself in front of him. Thoughts were running like a flock of birds in her head, her heart was racing fast.

"Solas" she whispered again, her voice was shaky. "Why? How?" she breathed out , shaking her head in disbelief. Solas stepped forward, closing the gap between them."There’s something I want to tell you. I’ve avoided this far too long." he grabbed gently Narya’s arm and guided her to the sofa and sat down beside her.

—-

Narya covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head. “No….It can’t be…No…”she sobbed out and tears rolled down on her cheeks. Solas looked at her, he had hurt her again and again all he could do was just to watch her reaction. Solas doubted that Narya would want him comforting her in any way.

Narya fidgeted with her fingers, shifted her legs and arms . She felt restless and hurt. She got up, looking at Solas. “You….” she started. “You were the reason why that all happened. You were the reason I got this mark on my hand. No wonder you tried so hard to repair your mistakes. No wonder you hide the truth from me. And now you have come back, for what? Just to hurt me more? To leave me again?” she sobbed , cheeks burning red with anger.

"I am here to stay. I am sorry that I hurt you,but it was necessary. I could not risk you getting involved in my mistakes. I do not wish that to anyone."he explained. Narya sniffed. "You’re here to stay.? But I don’t even know you anymore. I don’t know who are anymore Solas. "

"I am the same as before.What we had was…"he tried but Narya wouldn’t listen. "No…You…You aren’t …I don’t you anymore. Just leave, please. Leave me alone." Narya walked to the balcony, closing the door behind her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Solas standing still in her room. He looked beaten, tired and hurt. He stood there for a moment, turned over and left.

Tears started to fall again and Narya sat down , leaned her back on the wall and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A moment of peace


	3. Still Into You - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sad feelings but in the fade this time

This place felt familiar, Narya thought, as she felt cold wind on her face. Haven. Why she was in Haven again? 

She walked in, since the gates were open. Something was missing though. It was silent, Narya realized, no soldiers clanking swords and shields. She walked forward, little by little she realized what this was. A dream. It had to be. It snowed, light snow, dancing in the air with the wind. It was cold and yet she wasn't freezing. 

Narya walked at the empty Haven, memories filling her mind. Some good memories, talking with Sera for the first time, listening to Varric's stories by his tent, watching Cullen training soldiers. And then,running to Solas to talk with him, to make him smile that rare tiny smile of his that always melt her heart. Listening to his stories about the events in the past. Kissing him for the first time, here, in the dream, in the fade. 

"Vhenan" a sudden quiet call behind her. Narya turned around. Solas. "I wish to talk with you." he pleaded, his eyes full or sadness. 

"Why here?" Narya asked. Solas sighed. "It's easier for me, things have always been easier here. And also this is my favorite dream of you. One that I always want to see when I sleep. " Solas continued, looking ahead, but his voice sounded sad, regretful and it made Narya's heart ache. 

"You pushed me away, remember? Said that it was wrong, even in here."she felt the tears rising again and a lump in her throat. Solas grabbed her arm, turned her to face him. "I know. I was foolish then. I should have known better than that. I should have know that I could not resist you. You changed everything." he explained , looking at Narya's eyes. His voice was soft, calming, full of regret and affection. Narya sniffed. Solas stroked her cheek and Narya leaned on that touch. Tears were falling to her cheeks and on his hand. "Vhenan. Look at me."he whispered. "Ar lath ,ma vhenan. I love you. I haven't forget anything." his lips were closing Narya's, his breath tickling, fingers sliding to her chin, tilting it up, lips pressing on her, kissing gently. A kiss so soft that Narya melts and cannot think anything else but her heart singing a little song of joy. 

\---  
She gasped and sat up. She was at her own bed. Room cold and silent. Still feeling his touch on her lips, Narya pressed fingers on her lips. Tears started rolling and pressing her face in her hands she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a short, but full of feels


	4. Still Into You - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels in the garden

Skyhold garden had always been the place Narya felt the most safe. It was familiar, it was a peaceful place. 

Narya bended over to tend the Elfroot plants, humming to herself as well as to the plants. She didn't hear footsteps, she didn't hear anyone coming. 

Solas stopped to look at Narya. HE could hear her humming, one thing he remembered that he loved about Narya. Her kindness to all plants and animals. Solas took a few steps closer, sat on a bench and continued looking. After some time Narya stopped all movement, and turned her head. Her eyes widened when she saw Solas sitting on a bench smiling to her. Solas could see something covered in her eyes, hurt maybe? Or sorrow? And he felt guilty about it, after all he was the one that caused her to go through the pain. It would be better to leave, Solas thought, but he couldn't. He loved Narya, more than anything and now that his obligations were done, he would never depart from her side again. Even if Narya would never forgive him. She meant too much for him, he didn't want to lose it all again. 

"Do you remember the time Blackwall asked me if we call Elfroot just "Root" ? " He looked at Narya. She bit her lip, glanced at him. "Yes.What about that time?" she asked, unsure of where this was leading. "Nothing. Just a memory."Solas shrugged. Narya looked a bit annoyed. "What do you want Solas?" she wanted to know, crossing her arms and stared at Solas. 

"I wish just to talk with you."Solas said getting up and taking few steps closer to Narya. The closer he got the more unsure Narya seemed to feel, she bit her lip multiple times, her eyes were looking at her toes and then Solas and somewhere past him. Solas was no standing just in front of her , close enough to touch. "You are still so very beautiful."his voice was rasp and his breathing seemed to catch his throat. "You still look the same. The Herald of Andraste, blessed hero to save us all. And you did. But you didn't save only the world,you also saved me."Solas continued his talking, pushing few strands of hair behind Narya's ear, touching her cheek gently, searching for an answer from those green eyes. Narya dragged a shrugged breath and sighed. "Solas, please." she asked closing her eyes. 

Narya felt like she could faint, her heart beat like crazy and she felt both tears burning in the corner of her eyes and blush rising to her cheeks. She felt his hand still on her cheek, thumb sliding gently over the spot , where her vallasllin once was. "Ar lath, ma vhenan."she heard Solas whispering. She couldn't help the tears, they came and she swallowed few times, keeping her eyes closed. Because she would be lost if she looked at those loving eyes that held million secrets in them. "Solas..."she repeated, unable to stop, unable to move, unwilling to even do so. 

Solas kissed away the tears, he pressed light kisses on her eyelids, nose, forehead and cheeks. She felt his hands, curling around her, pressing her against him, his breathing tickling now her neck. "Vhenan" he sighed before pressing his lips on hers. kissing so gently and lovingly that Narya was overwhelmed by it. Unable to resist, her hands flew to his neck, pulling him closer, wanting more. After the kiss was over, Narya stood there, breathing fast, and eyes all wide, teary , gazing in Solas' eyes."Why?" Narya wanted to know."Why did you kiss me. We aren't in the fade." 

"Because I wanted to. Because I wanted to show you that what we had was real. It still is, if you give it a chance to be."he continued, taking Narya's hands in his own. She shook her head. "I...know now that you are who you say you are. But surely that wasn't the only reason, you left me. If we had was real, why did you abandon it?" she swallowed few times, tears were coming again.   
"I explained it already. There was some matters that I had to do. And I did not want you to risk your life for me. That path was only mine to follow. "Narya bite her lip ,unsure what to reply. " I see. You got your matter done, but I only got a broken heart. What was more important that all we had? You promised me the truth, Solas. Tell me" 

"I do not wish to talk about it. Those matters are in the past now." Narya huffed to that. "So, you won't tell me then. If you want me to forgive you Solas. I need to know, what it was and why. How can I be sure that it will never happen again? " all her fears, all her feelings were in those lines, she felt relieved once she got it out but also scared. Solas let her hands go, emotions flashed in his eyes, annoyance, fear, regret, love. Narya regretted her words in that instant. This reminded too much of what happened 2 years ago. Panic started to creep in to her heart as Solas sighed, turned around and walked away.


	5. still Into You - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooo, chapter 5 already..although these are short...
> 
> something happier this time

Narya sighed. She looked the ceiling in her room. It was the same as always. She sighed again, this time a bit more frustration in it. Another sigh, almost a grunt now. Nary buried her head under the pillow and yelled her frustration to the mattress. Why? Why , everything was so complicated? Why did she fell in love in the first place. All it ever brought was pain and sorrow. That' s not true and you know it. A little voice in the back of her brains claimed. She sighed again. No, she was fooling herself. It had been more than pain, it had been sweet, exciting, something that she hadn't experienced. Overwhelming feelings of affection and love, those melting kisses, those eyes, tho whole thing. "Remember , what we had was real" Solas words echoed in her mind. Real. It had been like a dream, pink, sweet and lovely,except that then it had turned into a nightmare. Narya could still feel the pain. It was enough, still aching her heart, making her stomach clench. Narya pressed the pillow harder on her head, trying to escape the insides of her mind.

"What are you doing, if I may ask?" wondering question from the door. Narya tossed the pillow away and looked to the door. Solas. Always there when you didn't want him to be. Narya bit her teeth together, annoyance dwelled inside her. "What do you want Solas ?" Solas flinched a bit when he saw Narya's angry gaze. "I only wish to talk with you. May I come in?" Narya nodded and padded the spot beside her.Solas started to talk before he even reached the bed.

"I promised you the truth and here it is. I love you, Narya Lavellan. I love you more that anything else in this world. I know I have hurt you, but if you are willing to give me a new chance. I know, you want to know the truth about everything I did when we were not together. But I cannot give you that. Some matters are better to keep away from mortals. I do not wish to bind you into something you cannot possibly understand. But I will promise you that it will never happen again. I will remain at your side, if you let me, as long as you want me. "Solas finished and explored Narya's face. He had walked to the bed, while talking, grabbed gently her chin between his fingers and now forced her to look at his eyes.

And she did. And she was lost in them, overwhelmed of the love she saw in them and the earnest look in them. He was telling the truth, Narya had no reason to doubt that. All her previous demands were washed away like sand from the shore. They had been nothing else but a self decoy, so that she wouldn't give up, would not give in to that love and get hurt. She didn't care anymore. She knew now what he wanted. She gazed on those eyes, touching his cheek. Her hand was trembling a bit.

"Solas..."she sighed and nothing more was necessary to say. Solas pressed his lips against hers and they fell backwards until they were laying on the bed,all tangled to each other. Solas broke the kiss and looked at Narya, pushing again a few stray hairs behind her ear, kissing the tip of her nose. "Do I take that as a yes?"he smiled. Narya chuckled. "Very much so." she smiled and looked at Solas ,her gaze a still dazzled from all the kisses and happiness.

"I must be dreaming."she sighed. Solas kissed her again. "No" he murmured against her lips."This is real and I am here." and another kiss that left Narya breathless. "How do I know that? "Solas smiled an answer to the question that wasn't presented. "Fade is a big part of what I am, but what I remember about you is real. Little memories of you, kept me going, gave me strength when I was away. "Solas explained and curled his harm over Narya's shoulder, snuggling her closer. "Memories of me?" Narya wondered. "Yes" instant response in a soft voice. "If you wish, I can show what they are." he continued a bt smugly. Narya giggled a bit. "Alright, show me then. "

She was pressed to the mattress and Solas was above him, smiling. "Your nose" he said and kissed it. "Your eyes" more kisses to her eyes. "Your chin." yet another kiss. "Your ears" he kissed them and earned a soft moan and whimper sigh from Narya. "Your lips" he whispered almost touching her lips. "Your taste" it was nothing more that a mumble and then his lips were on her again. Kissing, tasting, a  tongue sliding along her lower lip, begging for entrance. A playful bite on the lower lip, followed by a passuionate kiss  and Narya found her hands wrapping around Solas' neck, pulling him closer, refusing to let go.  
Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay...since this was supposed to be very short it is very short  
> that means the next chapter is the final one :( 
> 
> but fear not, you can always ask for more lavellan&solas (these babes need something happier too) and I am sure to write something more anyway


	6. Still Into You - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Chapter. Thank you all for reading this and leaving Kudos and such. I cannot thank you enough and this really means a lot to me ♥

Skyhold. Solas looked at the grey stone walls, all those windows that once had people behind them, talking, laughing, working for the Inquisition. He saw people walking around the yard, looking, talking, wondering. Everything looked almost the same, except one , one person, the most important one was missing. 

He continued walking, reached the center of the yard, where a huge statue was standing. He looked at the statue, tiny smile appeared on his face but his eyes filled with sorrow and sadness. "Ma vhenan."he sighed to the statue. Then he glanced at the sign. "Narya Lavellan, Herald of Andraste...." he could not read more, because tears were blocking his view. He wiped them away. 

"It has been a long time, since I was here, ma vhenan. I am sorry. I should not have left alone for such a long time. "he sat on the ground, leaning on the statue. he didn't mind people staring at him. He pulled his hood deeper to cover his face. Some people still recognized him and he didn't want to be disturbed at the moment. 

Memories filled his mind. Blackwall working on his rocking griffon, Sera lingering around him talking the nonsense only Blackwall understood, Cullen in his office or at the yard checking the soldiers, Leliana and Josephine talking at Josephine's office, Iron Bull and Krem training, Cassandra reading her book, Varric telling stories about Hawke and days in Kirkwall, the whole group playing Wicked Grace at the tavern. All those memories, Solas hadn't realized, he had cherished those memories so much. It made a sense though, time with Inquisition had been meaningful for him, despite of his origins. Time among friends, time he was loved and was able to love back. 

Solas got up. He should find a more quiet place, for what he had in mind. HE walked through the yard, on the other side of the castle. The garden Narya had loved was overgrown but still lovely and luckily it had fewer people around. Solas sat down at the furthest corner of the garden, wrapped his cloak tighter around him, pulled his hood more deeper and closed his eyes. 

He was at Skyhold, back in the time, when she was still here. He could saw her red hair gleaming on the sun, as she ran down the stairs to hug him. Solas remembered that event. He had been exploring ancient ruins for some time after she and Narya got back together and when he had come back, Narya had almost tackled him to the ground. She had been like a red lightning, rushing down the stairs straight to his arms,. She had wrapped her arms around him and crashed their lips together. "People are looking at us, vhenan." he had mumbled against her lips. She had chuckled. "I don't care." she had said and kissed him again. Solas smiled, like the Solas in the fade dreams smiled too. 

Solas opened his eyes. It was already dark, people had left and he was alone. He headed tot he yard, looked at the statue for one more time. "Ar lath, ma vhenan. I miss you more than anything. I shall see you soon." he whispered, pulled his hood down again and walked out of Skyhold. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: tears and sadness


End file.
